


Sungmin's Sleepless Night

by Miinalee



Series: Let Me Go [3]
Category: K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miinalee/pseuds/Miinalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apa yang akan dilakukan Sungmin di kamarnya di malam hari kala hujan deras dan ia tidak bisa tidur?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sungmin's Sleepless Night

**Disclaimer** : I have the story and KyuMin belongs to each other

 **Pairing** : KyuMin  
 **  
**

 **a/n** : Prequel dari Let You Go dan Let Me Go. Terinspirasi dari part pas Sungmin bilang dia dan Kyuhyun tidur bareng .

 

 

 

 

 **Sungmin's Sleepless Night © Lee Sunmiina**

 

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

Sungmin bergumul resah di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha agar jatuh terlelap. Cih, tapi gagal. Di luar hujan deras dan petir bergemuruh, mungkin karena ini Sungmin tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

Sekali lagi, Sungmin membalik badannya. Kali ini tubuhnya miring menghadap Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkikik pelan melihat wajah tenang Kyuhyun yang tengah terlelap sambil mendengkur kecil. Tanpa sadar, Sungmin bangun dari tempat tidurnya mendekati tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjongkok di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Dengan teliti ia memperhatikan tiap garis wajah tidur si Magnae Setan itu.

 _Tampan._

Sungmin tersenyum ringan, ia mengagumi Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin mengusap rambut Kyuhyun yang berantakan, perlahan, agar pemilik rambut itu tidak terbangun. Lalu ia mengangkat satu jarinya dan..

'Tuk'

Sekali. Sungmin mengetuk kening Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. Tidak ada respon, Kyuhyun masih pulas tertidur seperti yang Sungmin duga.

'Tuk, Tuk'

Dua kali.

"Emmmhhh," Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan, tapi matanya tetap terpejam rapat. Sungmin terkikik menahan tawanya karena Kyuhyun kali ini sedikit bergeming, tapi sayang terlelap lagi.

Sungmin menelusuri wajah Kyuhyun –dengan telunjuknya. Ia menarik telunjuknya menelusuri kening Kyuhyun.

 _'Lebar,'_ Sungmin terkekeh lagi. Tidak heran anak ini jenius. Keningnya selebaaaaaaaar lapangan tennis!

Dan lagi, Sungmin terkekeh.

Kini telunjuk Sungmin menelusuri hidung panjang Kyuhyun. Berhenti di pucuk hidung Kyuhyun, Sungmin menekannya pelan.

"Mancung, dan lembut.." Sungmin berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengusapkan ujung hidungnya ke ujung hidung Kyuhyun. Matanya terpejam perlahan dan senyum Sungmin merekah lebar. Hanya lewat sentuhan di ujung hidung itu, Sungmin merasa seolah Kyuhyun telah menghangatkan segenap dirinya.

Telunjuk Sungmin masih terus berjalan, melalui atas pipi kanan Kyuhyun, dagu runcingnya, lalu berhenti di… bibir bawah Kyuhyun.

"Hihi," Sungmin terkikik melihat mulut Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan hati-hati ia menaikkan dagu Kyuhyun agar mulutnya tertutup.

"Pantas saja kalau tidur mendengkur terus, tidur dengan mulut terbuka begitu." Sungmin berbisik pelan.

Lama Sungmin memandangi bibir Kyuhyun yang agak mengerucut. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, gemas setengah mati. Jari Sungmin masih terus mengusap bibir Kyuhyun. Sesuatu tengah mengambil alih kesadaran Sungmin dan..

CUP!

Sungmin menyentuhkan bibirnya ke atas bibir Kyuhyun. Hangat dan, lembut…

Satu menit..

Dua menit…

Sungmin melotot saat ia menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Gaaah!" Sungmin mengusap bibirnya panik. Kedua pipi Sungmin merah merona. Beruntung warna pipi Sungmin tersamarkan karena suasana kamar yang gelap dan tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat perbuatannya.

Sungmin kembali menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap tenang karena tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini kan bukan _firstkiss_ nya dengan Kyuhyun… Sudah tidak terhitung deh berapa kali mereka berbagi ciuman.

 _'Iya juga ya…'_ Sungmin menunduk tersipu, wajahnya kembali menghangat jika ia mengingat memorinya bersama Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya sambil memandang wajah Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip. Ia tidak ingin satu kedipan pun luput saat ia memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun. Hanya dengan memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasakan satu kehangatan aneh menelusup ke dalam dadanya. Nyaman rasanya.

"Hei, Kyuhyun," panggil Sungmin pelan. "Sa~rang~hae~" ucap Sungmin sambil mengecup pipi Kyuhyun satu kali untuk setiap satu suku kata dalam 'Sa-rang-hae'. Tidak peduli meskipun Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya.. Sungmin hanya ingin mengatakannya..  
Sungmin mengusap pipi Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia berbalik dan bermaksud kembali ke tempat tidurnya saat suara menyeramkan itu datang lagi.

DHUARRRRRR!

Sungmin spontan berjengit.

"Huaaa!" Kali ini suara itu 10 kali lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, dan itu membuat Sungmin spontan memeluk Kyuhyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun.

  
"Ngghh, hyung? Apaan sih?" Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan. Agak kesal karena tidurnya tiba-tiba terganggu.

"Petir, Kyu! Petiiir!" Sungmin bersikeras menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendesah saat didengarnya suara isak pelan dari Sungmin yang masih menggigil ketakutan.

"Aish, kau ini. Sama preman tidak takut tapi sama petir takutnya setengah mati!" Dumel Kyuhyun sebal, tapi ia tetap membuka selimutnya agar bisa berbagi dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin buru-buru masuk ke dalam selimut Kyuhyun dan segera memeluk sang GaemGyu.

"Hiks.."

"Sudah-sudah, cup-cup," Kyuhyun bermaksud menepuk paha Sungmin untuk menenangkannya, tapi mata Kyuhyun langsung melotot saat telapak tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin... mulus... dan lembut...

Dengan _shock_ Kyuhyun bangun terduduk dan langsung membuka selimutnya.

"Hyung? Kau tidak pakai celana?" Kyuhyun yang _shock_ berteriak tertahan. Takut suaranya akan membangunkan member lain. Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, berusaha menangkap lebih jelas pemandangan bagian bawah tubuh Sungmin di dalam keremangan kamarnya.

Dan apa yang dilihat Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat matanya nyaris copot. Sungmin segera menarik selimut Kyuhyun untuk menutup bagian tubuhnya yang tadi terekspos.

"Hyung? Kau.. P-pakai dress?" Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin ngeri.

Sungmin cemberut mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun. "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak suka? Aku merasa nyaman kok," Sungmin melipat bibirnya. Dan pemandangan Sungmin yang kesal dengan tampang cute membuat rasa kantuk Kyuhyun sejenak hilang dan pikiran nista segera memenuhi kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah. "Engh, bukan ga suka sih. Aish!" Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Kalo dia menuruti nafsunya, Sungmin bisa kurang istirahat, dan dirinya yang bakal jadi bulan-bulanan Leeteuk.

"Kau pakai baju seperti itu dan minta tidur denganku. Pokoknya jangan salahkan aku kalau kau kuapa-apakan!" Kyuhyun membalik badannya memunggungi Sungmin.

"Eng.. K-Kyuhyun?" Sungmin menarik-narik kaus Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Apa lagi..?" Sahut Kyuhyun tanpa berbalik.

"Eng.. Aku takut tidur dipinggir, boleh aku tidur di dekat dinding?"

"Aish," desah Kyuhyun lagi. "Apa bedanya sih?"Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Sungmin. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun sudah siap di pinggang Sungmin. Dan..

'HUP'

Sungmin melongo saat Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya, berpindah posisi dari sebelah kanan Kyuhyun, melewati tubuh Kyuhyun lalu ia terbaring lembut di sebelah kiri Kyuhyun. Perasaan senang dan malu bercampur di hati Sungmin.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan memanggil Sungmin.

"Hnn?"

"Kau berat. Diet ya?"

"What?!"

"Aww!"

Kyuhyun meringis pelan saat Sungmin mencubit pinggangnya.

"Tidurlah!" perintah Kyuhyun mutlak. Sungmin beringsut memeluk dada Kyuhyun di bawah selimut dan Kyuhyun balas memeluk tubuh _BunnyBoy_ itu.

Untung saja suasana kamar gelap, kalau tidak pasti Kyuhyun sudah terkekeh senang melihat wajah Sungmin yang merona merah.

END

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

RnR pwease :3


End file.
